Shell Shocked
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Our brave hero's weren't the only ones to be mutated into giant warriors. Since the fire, Eric Sacks continue Project Renaissance as he and Shredder tried a final round on human trials. However the Mutagen did more than cure the virus, but created a hybrid. Now the turtles and Splinter have to help Galizia adapt to this new life, if not the art of the ninja.(2k14 version)
1. Chapter 1: Human Trials

_**Shellshock**_

_**This an experiment plots. I want you guys to read and see if it is interesting enough to continue. I'll probably write two chapters and let you readers decided if I should continue or not. I'm going out of my comfort zone here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT Story is mix between the 2k14 and 1990.**_

_**Summary: Our brave hero's weren't the only ones to be mutated into giant warriors. Since the fire, Eric Sacks continue Project Renaissance as he a Shredder tried a final round on human trials. However the Mutagen did more than cure the virus, but created a hybrid. Now the turtles and Splinter have to help **__**Galizia adapt to this new life, if not the art of the ninja.**_

**Chapter 1: Human Trials**

_Third Person POV_

Eric Sacks had waited over a decade to reach human trials.

He stared at the human test subject in a cylinder flouting in water. The test subject was the next step on the mutagen research. A lot of work took place in finding the suitable guinea pig from fair health, no record, practically a nobody. Sacks knew a nobody is perfect, a street urchin thriving on the streets. In fact, he didn't care if the subject was running away from the system, an addict, or simply a prostitute. Although from his coworkers reported it took a month to detox the body and improve the immune system before injecting the poison into individual veins. As the human analog remained unconscious, trapped in a chemical induce coma. Oxygen masked pressed against the individual face, tubes attached to primary veins, and wires attach to concentrated on the subjects heart rate.

However as he stood in his lab a bit hesitant. Yes the Foot Soldiers picked out the perfect test subject, except when he saw the person his mind reconsider switching people. The test subject was a teenage girl, probably fifteen years old. And yet she had the perfect blood type. Master Shredder approved the girl like some animal without second thought.

The canister they had is the last of the mutagen. During the fire that Dr. O'Neil set, Sacks managed to save one of the previous test subjects. Under private funding he continues the research until the test subject is close to expire then transfer the serum into another subject: from turtle, to lizard, and so forth until now, except the serum is not complete. Since the original documents were burned away, Sacks had to use the notes he had and start from scratch. Every test subject vitals were different, never the same result as the other turtles and rat from _Project Renaissance_. All reptiles showed an increase of size, heart rate, and interesting character traits. But no enhance strength let alone only the female subjects survive compare to the male. Sacks assumed it's because the first analog was female that the genetic on double X gene.

So the human subject must be a female.

Master Shredder stood in the shadows watching the experiment commence. Ten years have been lost to a point his patience were wearing thin. Even though the Foot Clan has succeeded in controlling New York City by violence and fear, there wasn't enough funding?

"Test subject vitals appeared low since injection of the virus. Once the serum is in her system we shall expect full recovery, if not enhance abilities." Sacks said.

Shredder nodded having his arms crossed as he watched his pupil put the canister of the last mutagen into the machine. With a final check on vitals, Sacks pressed the injection button syncing the serum into the girl's veins. The green mutagen course into the tubes down to the subject's veins. At first nothing happen as the heart rate remained low at 28 beats per minutes. Shredder glowered deeply in seeing no changes in the girl's veins. As the sicken veins pulse harshly under pale skin. Sacks muttered some encouragement, praying this experiment to work. The charades has capture the peoples trust in security against the Foot Clan, but the temptation to by his in fascination towards the legend. He was particularly enthralled by the story of an evil warlord who had poisoned the town's water supply was defeated thanks to a powerful alchemist.

And then it happens. The monitors were going insane of sudden increase in heart rate, intake of oxygen, and other vitals. Meanwhile the girl shook violently, tossing and turning in the water. Her body going into shock for the mutagen cured the virus in her system. However she felt the serum burn her from the inside out. With the anesthesia in her veins it prevents the girl from waking up. So she had to embrace the pain.

Once the mutagen took affect the girl stopped squirming. Sacks went over to the EKG monitor checking vitals. "Heart rate now at 100 beats per minute, body temperature at 99 degrees, and visual signs of vein inflation decrease."

"_Guddo_," Shredder said in Japanese. "_Dono kurai jikan ga chūshutsu mae ni kakarimasu ka_?"

Sacks took a moment to translate what his sensei asked. "I recommend a week to confirm if the mutagen is efficient."

Shredder nodded. He held a neutral face under the shadows but felt a hint of proudness for his pupil. Coming to America was the best idea he had in causing trouble, even after the rejection of personal affairs while eliminating his nemesis. Now it's time and planning to commence the poison into the air and make his army more superior than any human soldier. With nothing else to say, Shredder lifted his hood and walked away to return to his private dojo.

Once alone Sacks continue to take notes on the test subject. He made sure every single detail have been noted while the video camera recorded everything. His master plan is coming to life once more. At first he lost hope in this obsession after Dr. O'Neil found out his true intention. That after he killed his coworker and friend, he desperately searched the emblazed lab to find no traces of the five turtles and rat. The moment the flames were becoming too strong, Sacks tripped to find one turtle on the floor. This turtle he knew was female from the pink spot on its shell and had a lower dosage of the mutagen. If he recall correctly, Dr. O'Neil's daughter named this one Elizabeth for the Queen of England.

Having an epiphany, Sacks grabbed the small turtle escaping the laboratory before it blew up. Since then he continue the research under a mask. Going to Dr. O'Neil's funeral, giving speeches of the scientist who lost their lives in the fire, and protecting the people of better security in his own company Sacks Industries.

"We shall make millions, my dear." Sacks told the girl. "Think of this as a new beginning. A change in history."

The girl didn't respond as she releases a large exhale that created a bubble. Sacks smirked slightly towards the frail child in the cylinder. If things goes as plan, he might consider in letting the girl live if she survive the extraction process. Give her a new identity, an isolated place, and money. Money resolves practically everything.

With nothing to say, he turned off the lights leaving the girl in the darkness.

_.o0o._

Alone in the dark lab, the girl floated in the warm water unaware of her surroundings. Inside her mind was blank, a forgotten abyss of nothing. No dreams. No nightmares. Only nothing as she become so numb. She could feel the water temperature around her naked body, the constant bubbles pressing against her skin, while hearing indistinct sounds.

As she floated in the cylinder the mutagen bumped rapidly in her veins, even though it had cured her from the virus, it started to alter the human DNA. The genes of the previous experiment fused into the chromosome, transforming the subjects from Homo sapiens to a reptilian sapiens. Slowly her body becomes larger, more muscular, as her physical features becoming tall and leggy, with full breast, wide waist, all curves. Her skin once pale started to turn into a greyish green shade with scales spouting out causing the smooth texture more leathery. But that isn't the only mutation that happened. No the major changes to her body is the long reptilian tail and the top of her head. Like skin pushing her skin away to create a cowl similar to a crossbreed of a chameleon and Regal Horned lizard.

Once the transformation is complete, the female test subject woken up. Her eyes vibrant green, narrow like a lizard. The animal inside panic to find herself trapped in such claustrophobic area. Moving her arms, desperately banging her claw like hands against the glass. The mutant pounded harder until the muscles in her tail expanded flexing spikes to puncture the glass. With one final punch the glass shattered, causing the reptilian to fall. Unable to catch to catch herself, as she fell from the cylinder and on to broken shard cutting skin. She whimpered to slight slinging pain, but manages to stand up on wobbly legs.

All around her seemed hazy, not understanding what is going on with the drugs in her system. Practically everything in her body seemed sluggish. Spotting the tubes, she yanks the needles out follow by the oxygen masked. Sadly her hearing seemed to be clogged for the alarms started going off.

The alarms blared loudly to a point it cause your ears to bleed. Lights flickered on and off in red. The mutant girl panic once more once her hearing came back, trying to comprehend what is going on. Realizing this wasn't good when three foot soldiers scurry in wielding gun. They all aimed at the mutant, though there eyes widen in shock, almost in fear to find such a bizarre beast. They were expecting a feeble girl either unconscious on the ground or awake having enhanced strength. Not, not a monster! Not a six foot tall lizard!

A growl rumble in her chest, swinging her tail causing vials, beakers, and chemicals on the floor. Out of sheer moment of fear, the Foot Soldiers started firing at the beast. The mutant stared at them confused not sure what is going one. She tried to speak, but only growls came out. A growl that sounds feral. This wasn't good as the Foot Soldiers took this as a sign of threat and began to fire. Instincts took control as she dodged the bullets behind on of the tables. Quickly examining her surroundings, the only option was the tinted window.

She debated on her options before standing up and lunging herself out of the window with much force. Unable to take the impact the glass shattered. She continues to fall harshly till diving into the Hudson River.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**I know, I'm terrible in writing in third person. But I plan to write in first person. So tell me what you all think about this? If you are curious what the new character looks like think of the old TMNT with Mona Lisa mixed with Silurian from Dr. Who. Also she is named after Fede Galizia, a female Italian renaissance painter. So I thought the name would fit, but she goes by Galizia. **

**This would be before the 2k14 and maybe I shall add the events into the story. But I need to know what you readers think.**

**If you are wondering what shredder said: TRANSLATION "Good. How long will it take before the extraction?"**

**So tell me what do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2: What to do?

_**Shell Shocked**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and story is cross between 2k14 and 1990's version.**_

**Chapter 2: What to do?**

I gasped out of the water clinging onto one of the wooden poles underneath a dock. All over my body hurt, especially my tail. Slowly, if not painfully swim along the river in search for shelter. Something was not right, something indeed, as I desperately tried to remember what I am. All I could remember is walking down the street with some friends when all of the sudden men dressed like ninja grabbed me and next I'm out cold. Next thing I know, I'm in some strange laboratory being shot at. I know something is wrong with me, but a strange instinct is taking control to get away.

There was a sewage pipe under the dock that seemed to be shut down. I tried to get up having difficulty till managed to sit in the large pipe. I lay down in the cold sewage trying to catch my breath. Once I caught myself, I started at my hands to discover them all long, scaly, and claw like. There should be a reaction of fear, panic, or anything negative. But whatever the scientist gave me seemed to have me stoned out. Closing my eyes, I rested to try and gain some strength. Hopefully this is all a nightmare and I wake in some abandon building surrounded by stoners and narcotics.

When I wake up is wasn't out of natural causes. No, something was brushing against my body. Sitting up to find out what woke me up until screaming. All around me were rats! Unable to control myself of fear, I scrambled back only to fall out of the pipe and into the Hudson River. The wind was knocked out of me, as I back flopped into the freezing water. You gotta be kidding me!

Not wanting to hang out with the rats, I swam to the next sewage pipe or abandon dock. Searching in the blind in murky water finding any sort of land. It wasn't long when my hand made contact to something solid. I took a peek to see a cement dock that appeared to be empty. Then again it was raining so hard no one would be out fishing. Taking the risk, I climbed up only to discover this is not a dock connected to land . . . but a landfill.

_Terrific,_ I thought bitterly.

At least there won't be any people around here for some time. I sighed taking a seat while examining my surrounding to figure out where the hell I am. What I saw made my anxiety doubled for I wasn't in some forest region from earlier. No, I'm crossed between New York City and New Jersey. Why can't I be somewhere in the swamp or more isolated terrain. I took a deep breath as I examined my body finding it no longer human. Sharp tears veiled my eyes as I continue to look at myself. All cover in scales, nails like claws, and most importantly a tail. A tail! What have they done to me?

I debated if I should look at myself in the mirror. Looking around to find some sort of mirror or reflective object. Unable to find anything other than garbage and junk I laid down in fetal position ready to cry. I'm a freak. A freak! How am I supposed live like this? Hell, freaks don't live on the streets. Not in our day in age. Come on, if I wander down the streets: I'll either be capture and be sent to a lab for high develop experiment research or some freak show in Florida. If I was in the south near the bayou I could have succeeded the lizard man. But no I'm stuck in the Big Apple!

T_hink girl, think! Try to remember anything to help you calm down_. I thought.

_What is your name? _I thought to start things of.

Okay that's one way to start off. My name is . . . what is my name? Oh God, I can't remember my damn name. I tried to think of my parents name but they too remained blank. Friends, home, where I live, anything seemed to have disappeared. It's like anything personal have vanished from my mind. I know where I am right now, my favorite color, and my age. Also who the president of the United States is! And yet my identity has faded away. This wasn't good, that more tears began to fall follow by sobs.

All I could remember is walking down the street with some people. When all of the sudden men dressed at Ninjas jumped out of a van kidnapping me. The Foot Clan that is for sure . . . thinking I was going to be force into their gang. And here I am as some sort of mutated freak. What am I gonna do? I can't walk around the streets like this.

_What am I gonna do?_

.o0o.

The next day I manage to regain composure before finding a trench coat to wear along with a scarf, gloves, and a hat. Alright, its gross wearing stuff you find in the landfill. But if you must know, I attempted to wash them in the river with a box of soap. It wasn't the best disguise, but it worked as I wrapped the tail around my stomach, giving the allusion of a pregnant woman. Then the scarf wrapped along my face most of my face, gloves, and finally the hat on top. The plan is simple, go to dry land, and find a shelter to get some food, and then head out of the city towards an isolated place. Somewhere those barely adventurous people explore.

So here I am walking down New York City in search of a shelter. I kept low, staying near to the shadows while keeping to the darker streets. There has been heavy contraband on the streets, from drug dealers, prostitutes, and other stuff. But I keep my head down and continue to walk for a shelter. There been attempts from pimps or dealers in selling their brands or whatnot. I gave them an inhuman growl, which caused them to walk away. Good.

When I reached the shelter I was disappointed that they were full. So I continue to search in finding a shelter, except each and every one of them were full or they find me as a threat. It took a lot of energy not to snap at the manager or whoever in charge. Having nowhere to go, I simply walked around the city finding somewhere warmed.

Damn, it's cold here. My scales were spiking up, muscles tightening, and teeth clenching. It took a lot of energy to reach Central Park. I don't know why my body is acting this way. Must be a cold blooded thing? Anyway I walked around until finding a small brick building under a bridge. Warmth was projecting from it, which I can only assume is the boiler room for Central Park. Looking around for cameras or anybody, I bang my shoulder a couple of times on it until the lock gave way.

_Yes,_ I thought going inside finding it much warmer.

By night fall the park became less crowed. Practically empty in this autumn temperature. I shuddered keeping the trench coat close while leaning against the warm pipes. Over head the sounds of people living in their ordain lives. Not knowing that there's a freak beneath their feet. Sighing, I watched my tail swish side to side on its occur. It takes a lot of focus to control it, otherwise it haves a mind of its own.

I closed my eyes ready to go to sleep when a scream could be heard. What the- I stop to think if I should go out and investigate it or not. Then the ruckus started to sound like two boys in trouble. Something inside me stirred to go out. So with a deep breath I left the under bridge shack and into the park. By following the sounds I spotted three guys were fighting each other. Well, more like one dude wearing a hockey masked beating two boys with a hockey stick.

I narrow my eyes coming up behind the douche giving a hard push. The masked man fell farther than anticipated but I didn't care.

"How about a five minute game penalty for misconduct, asshole?" I said.

The jerk stood up removing his masked. He appeared to be in his early twenties or so, but that didn't stop the anger boiling in me. Must had been bully in my human life to hold such wrath? In fact, looking at the two boys on the ground they appeared to be my age. Either they were street urchins or plan stupid.

Anyway the guy with the spots mask lifted his arms. "Hey chick, who died and made you referee. You did your job, so let me do mine. These low life need to be taught a lesson."

"That they do," I agreed, crossing my arms. "But not from you. Scram unless you want your ass kicks again, boys."

The boys nodded as they scamper away with their tails between their legs. Sports dude saw this and gave an exaggerated huff. He walked towards me, pulling out two baseball bat. "Well, looks like you need to be taught a lesson, girl. Class of Pain 101; your instructor's Casey Jones." He swings his bats around theatrically.

"Hey, I don't want to fight you." I said. "You were beating up some kids. Why don't ya pick on somebody your own size?"

"Tough luck for you," Casey Jones said, as he swung his bats forward.

Quickly I ducked the swing on the first swing then stood up catching the second. I examined the material finding it made out of wood. "Didn't your mom teach you not to hit a girl?"

Casey Jones used his other bat smacking me in the gut. I stumbled back from the blow, managing to possess the second bat. The impact had me lose concentration of my tail unravel while falling down losing the fat allusion. I groaned standing up to regain some air, since apparently the tail is more sensitive. Meanwhile Casey stared at me with confusion.

"Hey, what are you, some sort of cosplayer?" He asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Oh I hate cosplayer, especially those obsessives' ones who dressed like green reptilian characters." He continued. "Let me guess, you're a whovian?"

"That's it," I said.

As I got into batters position, marching over and swinging at the jerk. Casey dodged each swing making some sort of insult and remarked. "Strike one." He taunted. The anger inside me grew strong hating the childish behaviors of this man. Another swing he blocked, "Strike two." What is it with guys not acting their age, but their shoes size? Unable to resist my tail snaked around his ankles tripping him with much force. He fell backwards with a hard thump on the concrete.

"Home run." I murmured walking around him setting my lizard feet on his chest. "Point for the girls."

Casey groaned till spotting my feet, which he spun around escaping my hold. The guy scrambled back catching himself before standing up. "Nice animatronics." Then he pulled out a large flat bat. "Cricket."

"Cricket? What are ya, British?" I sarcastically said. "Because you ain't a gentleman."

"True, but you no girl." He noted, swinging the mallet with such a force.

The impact was so strong it knocked me off my feet. I crashed into the ground, colliding against a trash can which rotten food fell all over. The blow on the chest hurt badly, as nasty swelling started to build up. Damn, that is gonna hurt in the morning.

"Six points." He said, running off. "So long freak, I got work to do!"

"Freak!" I exclaimed.

The tight coil of anger build up to a point it snapped. The animal within roared as I got up chasing after the mother fucker for calling me a freak. We ran all through Central Park. Suddenly when my arm is about three feet away, he jumped up over the wall climbing over it. I on the other hand blind by a furious rage ran into the brick wall.

"Better watch where ya going, sweet cheeks." Casey Jones taunted on top of the wall.

"Come back here, ain't finish with you." I yelled.

"Another time," he said jumping off to who knows where.

I growled on the wet grass. "Damn!"

I'm totally going to kick his ass next time I see him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So what do you all think? I shall bring in the turtles in the next chapter. To those who are ready to scold or yell at me, yes I put Casey fighting our new mutant. It was for fun to pass the time and such. Don't know if Casey will come up again or not. Simply a small cameo.**

**Leave review and let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not alone

_**Shell Shocked**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**_

**Chapter 3: Not alone**

Cold, hungry, and tired . . . that is what I've been feeling the last few days. Ever since Casey Jones kicked my ass, my sense of pride has been bruised to a pulp. At least I can walk down _Time Square_ with all the other wackos who dress up in mascot outfits of today's children's media. At least it gets me a few extra bucks when somebody asks me to take a picture. There is some sort of show that has the lizard people in several episodes: Doctor something or whatever and_ Star Trek. _

"Nice costume!" a Tourist would say.

_If only it were a costume._

I used the money to buy a dirty water hotdog and a bottle of water. It's cheaper compare to the fast food joint, let alone out in the open to where the disguise worked out. Yet the food doesn't satisfy me. Somehow I'm always hungry. So the starving affected my mood in lack of protein, if not nutrition.

As for the weather on the other hand, I could depict it was spring. However here in the Big Apple it's never warm. Practically cold when standing in the shade, the wind picking up, or cars driving. My body hated the cold that occasionally it would freeze up or stiffen. When I feel this I sneak into a train station or some public facility that doesn't discriminate people's appearance. But I usually stayed in the under bridge next to the warm pipe.

I sighed, rubbing my hands together before tucking them under my arm pits. Guessing the temperature to be probably about twenty degrees Fahrenheit. I saw the newspaper to discover it was the middle of March. In other words, it's gonna be cold with this erratic city's behavior, especially Manhattan. It seems impossible to leave this city. Great, what am I'm going to do. I can't thrive as a homeless person or get a cheap job looking like this.

Taking deep breaths so my emotion doesn't go out of whack! I tried to think of a solution. Sooner or later this area will be filled with people, including security guards. But my most fear is the Foot Clan. They did this to me or sold me to an insane scientist. Once they catch wind of this, there is no doubt they'll be hunting me down. So my options are to leave the area or hide. And hardly having any money leaves hiding the only option.

But where to go? It's not like I can go to the police and ask for witness protection. Practically everyone is a target to the Foot Clan. Scratch out abandon building since people occasionally live, hide, or do drugs there. So unless I'm building jumping, it's not a good choice. Then there is the subway system. I think there are secluded areas for the protection of the general public. But my doubt filled me, not want to be struck by a train. Options number three . . . the sewers.

I had to shudder on the thought of living in the sewers. I mean, it's the sewers, as in garbage, waste, and who knows what else is down there. Hell, there could be alligators and worse . . . rats. I despised rats with a passion. Also let's not forget about methane gas and other chemicals that could probably mutate me another head or tail. So going with my options . . . sewers got the better vote.

God, I hate my life right now. With a deep breath I got up heading to the closes alley to find a manhole cover. When I got to one in an empty alleyway, I looked left to right, all around to make sure there was nobody around before lifting the iron circle. Funny that I my strength double or triple; if I were human this would have been difficult. Not as simple as lifting a bag of groceries. Doing another check to be sure, I climbed down then slide the cover over me.

I dropped down falling about fifteen feet till landing roughly on a puddle. A shudder of disgust went up my spine, smelling the sewage. _Come on girl, you're gonna have to get use to the stench if you're gonna live here._ I told myself. Taking a deep breath and crossing my fingers I explore the sewers hoping to find a dry location to call home. As I walk I could hear the flow of water, the constant drips of water, and other sounds that you would think you were cave waterfall. And then I hear it, the pitter-patter of tiny feet squeaking away.

_Shoot me now._ I mentally cried. _Just shoot me._

Making another turn in the tunnel there was a bunch of rodents pile around some garbage that somehow got here. Deep down I'm screaming like a little girl, but instead of continuing in that direction I make a sharp bee line for the next tunnel. _Rats, why did it have to be rats? _Quickly I walked away from the area having a slight nervous breakdown. Once I'm sure I'm far away from the rats I sat down, legs pressed against my chest, ready to cry. Why can't I get this fear under control? In fact, I do not know why I'm afraid of rats! I'm just am.

A few tears fell as I whimpered in this stupid musophonia. Not sure how I got, other than the logical knowledge of people hating rats. I mean, there small, hairy, and have a naked tail. And let's not forget the trouble they cause in transferring the plague.

Once I got my bearing I sat there listening to New York City's sewer system. That is until I heard something that shouldn't be in the sewer. It sounded like wheels on cobble stone and music? What the hell is going on? Deciding to investigate this, I got up following the music. Seriously who could be down here playing music?

At the end of the tunnel appeared to be some sort of chamber. A large open room filled with crates, plywood, and sport equipment all over. There appeared to be four kids on scooters and skateboards riding on a makeshift half pipe. All seemed to be goofing around, while the smallest one is singing along to Jay Z on a radio.

I came over to the radio picking it up and pressing the off button. Instantly all four kids stopped to turn around to see me. I couldn't see them clearly from the poor lighting, but they all appeared roughly around five feet tall, tannish or dark skin, wearing hamydown clothing, and sports gear. For a moment I consider them a punch of preteens who finally struck the first stages of puberty. Assuming they were being too adolescent of the rebellion phase.

"You kids shouldn't be here." I told them. My voice hoarse from lack of care, almost sounding like a guy. "Go home."

All four stood there in utter shock.

"Guys, we been caught." One wearing glasses whispered.

"Dad's not gonna like this." Another said.

"What should we do?" the small one asked.

"Go home so you don't get caught." I answered a bit irritated.

"I got this," the broad one grumbled coming up to me. He pulls something out of his pants, pulling out two long knives. My eyes widen in seeing the two weapons.

"No Raph!" the second one said, jumping in front of the kid with the knife. He stopped right in front of him, back turned exposing himself under light.

I gasped in seeing not a kid but, but, but . . . no words could describe it. He was about five feet tall, green scaly patch skin, a turtle shell on his back, with two leather strap holding thin swords. The boy cursed as he turned around facing me arms up.

"Wait, don't freak out. It's a . . . a. . ."

"A costume!" the kid in glasses finished. "Movie makeup, see?"

He came out looking exactly like the other kid only having obsolete electrical objects on his shell. In one hand he had a staff while in the other he held a camera. The other two came out though the smaller one had nunchucks. My eyes examined them for any flaw of make up for a kid to create. However there was no scent of pain on them, no advance makeup material. They, they, they are…

I stumbled back tripping on my tail causing the boys to flinch. The hat stumbled off, the scarf unravel, and bottom on the trench coat open. Before I could cover myself, they too gasped in seeing my mutant form. Quickly I got up and started running.

"No wait!" they shouted out. "Come back!"

"I'll get him." Raph growled chasing after me.

I ran as fast as I could jumping over streams and ledges. But I couldn't get away from the kid called Raph. He was in full throttle chasing after me. Making a sharp turn, he tripped tumbling over his feet. Not taking a glance I continue to run praying there be a good area I could hide. There was a glimpse of raw light at the edge of the tunnel. The river. Just need to get there and jump.

"Dude, hold up!"

"Where did he go?"

"This way!"

Sadly, fate hated me as I stopped at the opening of the sewage pipe only to discovered it been barred. Damn it! I'm trapped, as I looked out to find myself not in front of the Hudson River. But in front of the factories near the docks, open to the public. Shit, it's either face these freaks or face these freaks. Maybe if I turn around to take the next tunnel I could manage to escape.

"Found ya!"

Before I could turn around I was slammed by four masses of mutant turtles. The amount of thrust from the impact caused us to fall back into the bars. My head banged on the iron so hard to a point everything went black.

.o0o.

_Splinter's POV_

Splinter could hear the commotion a mile away as he scurried through the sewers looking for his sons. His fear has risen on the thought that a human has spotted them. But most importantly, that Eric Sacks or the Shredder got a hold of them. Never in his life would he consider it be the time. They have lived in the sewers secretly, almost discretely learning the art of ninjitsu for thirteen years. There are secrets that he himself have kept from his children, but now is not the time.

Using his nose he followed their scents till reaching the specific area he told the turtles not to go too. With his katana in hand he marched over to the light to see what seems to be the problem. What he found made him second guessed everything.

The four turtles were huddle up against a person who seemed to be unconscious. Meanwhile Donatello was checking the person vitals, while Raphael and Leonardo were arguing. As for Michelangelo, he was poking his nunchucks at a large mass of a tail.

_A tail?_ Splinter thought, coming over to the unconscious person.

He knelt down next to Donatello, placing his hand over the coat revealing the individual's face. The rat's eyes widen in seeing a lizard mutant. For a moment he thought this is a here from his sons. But as he checked the nice gash on the creatures head, he smelt mutagen.

"Um, dad," Michelangelo started.

Splinter looked at his youngest son then where he was pointing at. The tail was covered in bullet wounds, lacerations, and infected. Examining the new mutant he can see more bullet wounds on her legs and blood stains on the being shoulders. A slight relief and sympathy filled the rat in discovering a new mutant from Eric Sacks. What had him pity is the poor child going through such experience as he smelt human mixed in the blood.

Sheathing his katana he looked at Leonardo and Raphael. "My sons, now is not the time to argue. We must prepare for our new guest."

"You think he'll be okay?" Donatello asked.

Splinter knelt down picking a portion of their new guest. Immediately Raphel and Leonardo picked up the mutant by the legs while Michelangelo grabbed the tail.

"I do not know. She is badly wounded and more." Splinter answered. "Let's treat her back home and see."

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo stopped dropping the mutant girl. "She!" they look at her. He is a she. Not what they were expecting. Then again, she is wearing an overly large trench coat. In fact, this is the first time they ever gotten close to a, a girl. Splinter sighed shaking his head using his sensei voice to focus. Instantly the four turtles lifted a part of a girl taking her to their dojo to be treated.

"This is totally awesome," Michelangelo chuckled.

_Oh dear_, Splinter thought. He would need to teach his sons about respect and proper etiquette when in the presence of a woman.

.o0o.

_Mutant girls POV_

_Ow, my head._ I thought, waking up to feel a nasty headache coming on. Damn, what did I do last night? Then realization hit me as I stared at my hand finding it cover in scaly skin. I sighed, I need to accept this is reality and not some fucked up nightmare.

Taking a breather to fully adjust my eyes to my surroundings then stopped. This wasn't the under bridge shed. Nor was it some abandon building. You can easily smell the sewer; although a heavy amount of freebreze and scented cleaners that been recently sprayed in attempt to cover the retched odor. All over the walls were cover in boom boxes, televisions, cameras, and other technology. Some graffiti markings on the walls too, and a tapestry that had some Asian symbol on it. Getting a better look, the room seemed to be decorated in an Asian flare with random scatter objects.

When my eyes fully adjusted the first thing I saw it a couch . . . made out of pizza boxes. Alright, I think I know I'm high on something to be in this strange childlike room. Sort of reminds me of that _Disney Channel_ show for little children of the imagination of _Out of the Box_. Anyway, I sat up on high alert.

Out of nowhere a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked at it to find the limb long, hairy, with slight claws. Following the attachment to hind a hairy arm, and then a giant rat. Fear took over that I screamed jumping on the table stepping away from the large rodent.

"Hi," said a voice.

I turned around to see it is the small mutant turtle from before, next to him the other three. I screamed trying to figure out what to deal with: The giant rat or four mutant turtles. Somehow all of them screamed minus the rat.

"Oh my god, I gotta be high or something!" I cried. "Come on, this got to be a dream! I can't take any more of this!"

"If you will please sit down and calm yourself. I will explain what has happened." The giant rat in a bathrobe said.

"You talk." I gasped falling off the table.

"Are you all right, child?" the rat said, walking over helping me stand up.

"So this isn't a dream?" I replied, trying to comprehend what is going on.

"I'm afraid not." The rat said.

I sat there dumbfounded staring at all of them. So I'm not high, not dreaming, and not dead, that's good to know. I think. The rat noticed my apprehension and catatonic state to respond. He looked at the four turtle mutants asking them to go practice. The boys whined in protest, but the right gave them a sharp look. Whatever he look liked had the turtle boys scurrying away in fear.

"Follow me," the rat said.

I willing got up following the rat to some room, more like a train compartment filled with books, scrolls, and a mat. On the coffee table was a tray with a tea kettle and food. Okay, this is so wrong beyond belief. A four foot tall talking rat wearing a bathrobe leading me into a junk cart. He took a seat on one side of the coffee table and gestured me to sit down.

"Some hot tea?" he offered.

"Uh . . . sure," I answered.

The rat picked up the tea pot and poured the warm liquid into two small cups. Afterwards handed me a glass to which I accepted. Hesitantly I took a sip, and then relaxed tasting green tea.

"I apologized in my sons behavior." The rat said. "We never had guest before."

"I can tell," I whispered.

"It must be hard for you to understand what has happen." He stated. "I know from experience for I and my sons have went through same thing as you."

"What?" I gasped.

The rat took a sip of his tea before beginning his story. "My name is Splinter. Many years ago I lived in Japan: a pet of my master Yoshi, mimicking his movements from my cage and learning the mysterious art of ninjutsu, for Yoshi was one of Japan's finest shadow warriors. His only rival was a man named Oroko Saki, and they competed in all things, but in nothing more fiercely than for the love of a woman, Thang Shin. Shin's love was only for my master and rather than see him fight Saki for her hand, she persuaded Yoshi to flee with me to America. But Saki vowed vengeance. I remember it well, as my master returned home to find his beloved Shin lying on the floor, and then he saw her killer. Saki wasted no words, and during the struggle, my cage was broken. I leapt to Saki's face, biting and clawing, but he threw me to the floor and took one swipe with his Katana, slicing my ear."

Splinter sighed touching his damaged ear. "He could have killed me or left me alone. Instead he gave me to his pupil, Eric Sacks on an experiment with Dr. O'Neil. I along with five baby turtles. One fateful night started like any other: Sachs gave us our injections, while Dr. O'Neil made sure our vital signs were strong…"

He paused debating on certain information to tell, but decided not to as he continued onward with his story. "After the brothers and sisters went to sleep, I heard loud voices... it was the smell of smoke. Alarms sounded . . . the lab was on fire. I was terrified. I thought the fire will kill us but the hogosha ushered the brothers and I to safety, except for the sister. I only assume Sacks had her or she perished in the flames."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I whispered. "It . . . it must be hard to witness such sorrow."

"Indeed it was," Splinter agreed. He then looked out the many windows making sure none of the other turtles weren't here eavesdropping into our conversation. All this seemed surreal. Hard to believe scientist could go so far at this day of age. Especially having tea with my phobia. Anyway, Splinter nodded to himself for the coast is clean then continued. "We wandered the sewers until I found this place. It was then, that the mutagen injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways. I knew I had to take responsibility and show the turtles love. I became their father, and they became my sons. And soon, I gave them all names: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael.

"Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture. And I knew, one day they would want to explore the world above. They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn to protect themselves, both mentally and physically. And then I found a way. First, I had to reteach myself in the ancient art of ninjutsu. The others followed my lead, accelerating at a wondrous rate. Their gift was also their passion; they lived, breathe and dreamed of martial arts. In time they will be ready. You just caught them off guard after training." Splinter finished with a chuckled.

I chuckled along with him remembering the boys reactions when they saw me. After the little giggle passed, I looked at him. "Not to be rude, but how do we relate?"

"You as well possess the same mutagen in your veins." Splinter answered. "I'm afraid you were a human test subject from the same experiment performed on us."

"Is there a cure?" I asked. "Or some way to reverse it?"

"That I do not know." He said sadly.

That was when I realized I'll be living the same fate as the turtles and Splinter. Just imagine the reaction of what people would think if I went up without my disguised; fear rejection. . . There is no chance of survival. I may have bits and pieces of my human memory, but they seemed so vague. Still no human would ever welcome a freak to their society, except for the laboratory or freak show. Just the thought alone riled me up. The anger burning deep within blossoming stronger.

"Child, may I ask for your name?" Splinter asked.

"I . . . I can't remember it." I answered. "I can't remember much of my past before waking up like this. Only the moment the Foot Clan took me . . . and now."

Splinter nodded, "Child, you are welcome to stay here and live with us."

"I don't want to burden you." I said.

"You shall not be a burden," Splinter assured. "If you like, I would like to teach you to be a kunoichi. A female ninja."

"Wait, what?" I said surprised. "Are you sure, I'm like a stranger?"

"Yes, but I warn you. It'll be the hardest thing you ever done. It will drain you mentally, physically, and spiritually. In the end, the result shall be your reward. More control of your emotions and preparation for a better future." Splinter explained.

"I . . . Need time to think about it." I murmured.

Splinter nodded as he left the cart leaving me be. I wrapped the trench coat closer to me until realizing I wasn't wearing the coat, but a bathrobe. Although it doesn't feel like a bathrobe, for the material is made out of silk or something. In fact, all the wounds were treated covered up in bandages and stitches. Please tell me the rat did this, otherwise it would be humiliating to face the turtles. The past week has been a struggle from hiding, searching for food, and depression. But here, I could be safe, not alone, and learn to adapt.

Whatever this Sachs guy did to me no doubt has no reversal cure. And even if there was, the trauma will be dressing. Yet look on the bright side, I get to learn martial arts. The down side is living in the sewers with four teenage mutant turtles . . . who are male.

So with a deep breath I took a final sip of tea before getting up, walking out of the train cart. I wandered around the makeshift lair. This is going to be interesting. There were sounds of fighting in the distance. Following the noise I discover a gym where the four turtles were training while Splinter watched them. Slowly I walked alongside the wall watching them train in the art of the ninja.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think? I know it's not great but deal with me. Anyway, I crossbreed both 1990's and 2014 versions in how the Turtles and Splinter became to be. Also Splinter keeping secrets.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Galizia and the 4 turtles

_**Shell Shocked**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**_

**Chapter 4: Galizia and the four turtles**

I sat on my knees watching the boys train in the dojo while Splinter watched. It has been three months since the turtles and Master Splinter found me. They could have turned the other cheek, but instead they let me live here in their lair as one of them. At first things were complicated, for example being the only girl in a house full of boys. I kept some distance at first wanting some privacy, but young Michelangelo is hard to refuse.

In fact, the boys are fun to be hang around with. All four of them are thirteen years old, although it's hard to believe that from their height. But their personality is that of a thirteen year old. Even with me being fifteen it hardly changed anything of fun. Leonardo is the oldest of the four. By his personality, Leonardo took the role as leader. Taking the burden of his brothers, yet he becomes a true older brother for Michelangelo and Donatello, doing it with a smile. Next there is Raphael, who holds a lot of anger. He truly didn't like to live second best, that he works harder to prove himself in front of Splinter. Afterwards is Donatello, the shy but intelligent brother who enjoys tinkering things making them better. And finally Michelangelo, the jokester of the group who loves playing video games and skateboarding. When he isn't training he is the heart of the team.

It took me a while to separate the brother, easily picking Michelangelo and Donatello out because of their different height, if not Donatello wearing glass. As For Raphael and Leonardo, it was difficult when they do the silence around me, to a point I forget who is who. So I go by their weapons. Leonardo possessing the katana, Raphael with the twin sais, Donatello having the bo staff, and Michelangelo master of the nunchucks . . . sorta. The youngest occasionally smacks himself in the face time and again.

Also I got over my rat phobia when being around Master Splinter. All right, I lied. When I see a rat or mouse I jumped up screaming. Master Splinter is the only exception of not freaking out like an elephant. He is the father with only a handful of humorous scenes in his role, but stern, serious, and wise. And a loyal sensei.

The first few weeks staying here were spent on recovery and watching the boys train. Once my stitches were healed, Master Splinter started my training with the basics. In other words taijutsu. I must learn how to fight physically without an extension. How to fight an opponent with my body alone. Once Master Splinter believes I'm ready, I shall learn how to use a weapon.

But that isn't the only thing that happens. During the first month I was nameless, for Splinter thought my memory of my name shall return in time. So if anybody wanted my attention, they must approach me or call me girl. It was getting irritated with no memories returning, let alone Raphael calling me girl. So I went to Master Splinter to give me a name.

"Master Splinter, I'm sick and tire on waiting." I told him in his room. "There has been no improvement on my memories."

"A Ronin you are acting." Master Splinter murmured. "A Samurai without a cause."

I sighed sitting down, "I feel like a nobody without a name."

Suddenly the boys barged in with a smile on their faces. As Michelangelo spoke out, "We can name you."

"Now I'm afraid," I murmured to Splinter.

"C'mon, how hard is it to choose a name?" Leonardo said.

"Yeah, since it's quite troubles to call you something." Donatello agreed, which Raphael nodded.

"Fine, but it can't be a comic book name." I told them.

Instantly Michelangelo's face dropped. Guess his chose of names were from his favorite comic books. So we spent an hour going over a choice of names. Somehow I felt like this is going to be a disaster, as if I were some pet. The names go from _Cammy, Kassumi, Kitana, Chun Li, Jade, Clementine, Rayne,_ and so forth. Apparently video games were not excluded from these boys.

It wasn't until Master Splinter set a book down. From the cover I caught a glimpse of the a few words of painters and renaissance. "How about Galizia?"

"Sounds like a tongue twister." Michelangelo whined. "What's wrong with _Kitana_, it rhymes with katana."

"Dude, that's not right." Leonardo said.

"Galizia," I repeated. "I kinda like it."

"Awe man," Michelangelo whined.

We all laughed at Michelangelo protest before Splinter confirms Galizia would be my official name. After the boys went back to training I borrow Splinters book reading who Galizia was during her time. From what I could read, Fede Galizia was an Italian female artist well known for still life's, from Renaissance to Baroque. One of her well known painting translated is the Judith_ with the Head of Holofernes _and_ Peaches in a pierced white faience basket. _ I admired the amount of detail she put, making the objects so realistic that you just want to eat the fruit. So having her name felt like an honor.

Anyway, I here I am watching the turtles train by sparing. Leonardo was fighting against Michelangelo while Donatello spared against Raphael. Splinter stood there holding his staff watching carefully. I watched as well, memorizing all their moves as possible for future use.

Michelangelo threw shurikens at Leonardo who luckily dodged it afterwards used his katana blocking the next shuriken star. The oldest brother started swinging his swords at the youngest. Quickly Michelangelo sunk into his shell rolling away while Leonardo strike at him. At first it seemed a unique form of defense, until Michelangelo popped out doing a break dance on the floor making an annoying sound.

"Come on Mickey, focus." Leonardo said.

He charged forwards joining his katana's creating a spear swing fluently at Michelangelo. However Michelangelo dodged all the attacks with ease. When an opening revealed itself, the small turtle got up smacking the oldest in the face. A growl rumbled from Leonardo as he did a spun kick, kicking Michelangelo in the arm causing him to fall.

"Ow, Dude," Michelangelo protested, sitting on the ground rubbing his injured arm.

"Sorry, I didn't-"Leonardo started only to get a water balloon in the face.

Instantly Michelangelo got up dancing around his brother, "Ah yeah, dude. Never underestimate the power of the water balloon arm."

Leonardo stood there watching is brother in shock before shaking his head. I chuckled to such foolish behavior of Michelangelo. No matter what the situation is, he has the tendency to pull a joke. Even if it gets on his brothers nerves. Although, when a prank is pulled, the young turtle better run like a jack rabbit, otherwise he's in for a beating. And just like that, Leonardo charged at his brother tackling in on the ground. The brawl continues as the two tossed around accidently tripping Donatello. Raphael stood there watching this amused, before giving a shrug, tossing his sias aside, then joined in the fight.

"I find it hard to believe training is always like this." I chuckled.

Splinter shook his head, before giving the command. "_Yame_!"

Immediately the boys topped all in a bow position. I sat there amazed in how quickly they follow to Master Splinter's command. Sensei walked over to them with a serious look. "My sons, now is not the time to be foolish. Sooner or later you all shall be in a situation where is a water balloon won't defend you."

"Yes, Sensei," All four boys said in unison.

"Now back flips, fifty times," Splinter said.

All four turtles got up grumbling as they walked to the wall. They took a few steps back before running to the fall, jumping up to walk along side it, and then back flipped to land on their feet. After each flip they called out how many times they did it. I chuckled quietly feeling sorry for the poor turtles.

"Galizia," Splinter called out.

"Yes," I replied.

"Let's begin your training." He said.

I nodded, getting up and went center of the mat starting some stretches. My training to be a kunoichi starts off with Taijutsu, unarmed combat. Every lesson started with drills. When the time comes I shall learn how to use a weapon. So I got into position standing in front of Master Splinter legs spread out with my right leg in front while left in back. Arms at the ready starting with the back fist: this I had to punch forward flicking my wrist fast creating a fast motion from chest to imaginary opponent. Doing both, I get into reverse punch, turning my hips then punch. And I continue with all the different types of punches. If I make a mistake, Master Splinter would point it out, correct my form and tell me to start over. For two months I've been learning the drills, and basic forms. Sometimes Michelangelo would accompany in this training, except his attention aren't the same reasons. Let me tell you, the boy likes to flirt.

"Galizia, high kicks." Splinter commanded.

Taking in his orders I adjusted my body and started to do some specific kicks. Master Splinter attacked a Ping-Pong paddle to his staff lifting it into the air. That was my target as I focus my aim on the direction of the paddle, attempting to make an acceptable kick. There is no such thing as perfection. Master Splinter said one thrives for perfection of his or her choosing. You may have made an excellent move, but it shall never be perfect.

An hour later I finished my drills practically exhausted ready to take a nap. But Master Splinter had other idea. He wasn't kidding that training would be draining in all levels. Even the boys seemed to have gone use to the intense schedule to continue without breaking a sweat.

"Excellent," Splinter complimented. "You are ready for the next level."

"Huh?" I said.

"Donatello," Sensei called out. "Come here."

Donatello got up from his spot walking over slightly confuse. He was the tallest of the brothers, though several inches shorter than me. Oh, guess it is time to spare. Donatello adjusted his glasses before we bow in sign of respect then got into stance.

"Begin." Splinter said.

.o0o.

"Ow," I mumbled laying on the ground with Donatello hold my arm.

Donatello did some sort of flip of the opponent trick. For a small guy he is strong. I've noticed that in the fight he is stronger than I imagine. Every blow I tried to weaken him with seemed to be absorbed through his patch of leathery skin. Noticing that I was fast on reflexes, except he has the strength.

"That will be all for today." Splinter said, leaving the dojo.

"You alright, Zia?" Donatello asked.

"Fine," I answered laying there. "Nice grip."

The tall turtle smiled, helping me up before walking towards his brothers. All were complimenting his success in winning the match. I smiled at them, as I turned around to ready to return to my room to rest.

"Hey Zia, you want to hang out with us?" Leonardo asked.

"You want me to join ya?" I replied.

"Yeah, you're one of us," Michelangelo said. "Why chill in your room when you can hang out with us."

I thought about it, "Alright."

Michelangelo cheered with a fist pump walking over dragging my arm to lead the way to god who knows where. We ended up in the den facing the large televisions sitting on the makeshift couch of _Pizza Huts_ boxes. Raphael went over the TV looking through the small collections of DVD's.

"So what's it gonna be, _Matrix, Live Free and Die Hard_, or _007_?" Raphael asked.

"The names James, James Bond." Michelangelo intimidated.

I chuckled as the boys argued between _Die Hard_ and _Casino Royal_. It became a tie that I had to be the breaker voting for some _James Bond_. We sat there watching the movie with some laughs, commentaries, and quoting the film. Once the film was over we sat there in silence.

"So Zia, you never told us what it's like up there." Michelangelo said out of the blue.

"Mikey," Leonardo interrupted.

"No, it's fine Leonardo." I sighed. "Sooner or later the truth comes out."

"So what can you tell us?" Donatello asked.

I adjusted myself on the couch, "Well, my memories are a bit vague, but I remember living outside the city or spent time in another state."

"Where?" Donatello asked.

"I remember vast lands of agriculture farms, with crops rotating with corn, beans, and hay. In the car, it was practically an optical allusion in never knowing when the turn begins or it goes straight, stomach lurching on sudden hills, the smell of cut grass. Occasionally riding horses now and then." I said in a daze.

"Wow, so you were a cowgirl," Michelangelo suggested.

"I doubt it," I chuckled. "Maybe I had family in the country side?"

The boys nodded before Leonardo walked over to the television to switch the DVD's. Raphael got up heading towards the main exit. The one exit the boys are not allowed to go through without Master Splinter's approval. Leonardo saw this as he ran over quickly blocking the entrance.

"Where do ya think you're going?" he asked.

"To the dump," Raphael answered.

"Why?" Leonardo asked again.

"Cause I want to find more junk." The second oldest brother grumbled. "C'mon Leo, stop being a goody tushu and get outa my way."

"Yeah, the dump should have new shipments. Maybe we can find some computers." Donatello agreed.

"Or comics." Michelangelo added.

"But Master Splinter said-"Leonardo started.

"You may go with a chaperone." Master Splinter said behind me out of the blue.

I jumped from sudden shock with a hand over my chess. Damn, I didn't hear him approach and the rodent got to me. Since living here, I could easily hear the boys, but not Master Splinter. Splinter stood there watching his sons with a neutral face.

"So, you're comin' too?" Michelangelo asked.

"No, but Galizia will." Splinter answered.

_Oh come on, why am I being drafted to babysitter duty_. I thought bitterly.

Before I could object Splinter have me a serious look. Those dark glossy eyes gave a threat. In other words, the Hashi. You don't want to go to the hashi. I never got in trouble but I've seen the boys get in trouble for extensive punishment. A difficult obstacle that Master Splinter comes up with, most involving standing still or on one place while doing an activity that is subjective to focus and concentration. For example stuck on a handstand while juggling with your feet. Not wanting to go to the hashi, I got up.

"Alright, let's get scavenging." I said cheerfully.

"Yes!" some of the guys cheered.

Master Splinter nodded in approval as he turned around returning to his room. With nothing else to say we gather our gear before taking the route towards the dump. There was a makeshift cart on the track empty, cover in graffiti, if not out of date. Donatello said the abandon train cart left behind either during the change of the subway system or something along those terms. Nothing better to do, the intelligent turtle hot wire the cart before we started riding towards the dump.

.o0o.

Late in the night we waited for the guards to leave the sight. Checking my watch, it read 11:30 pm. Raphael went ahead to see if the cost is clear. He been gone for ten minutes and I started to worry if something happened to him. Last thing Splinter wants is his son be caught by humans. My nerves settled down when he ran towards the manhole cover.

"Coast is clear," Raphael announced.

"Good," Leonardo said climbing out tunnel, followed by Michelangelo and Donatello.

I climbed up afterwards then my nose cringed to the stench of garbage. Well, look on the bright side Galizia, it's not a landfill. Just junk; a whole lot of junk. Shaking my head, I kept on high alert as the boys split into two groups. Leonardo went with Donatello to the technology section while Raphael and Michelangelo explored the cars. I on the other hand followed the group that is most likely to get in trouble.

"So what are you guys looking for?" I asked.

"Don't know," Michelangelo answered. "See if anybody left some cool stuff in cars. Maybe a Wii system. I always wanted to play it."

"Doubt it," Raphael muttered.

"C'mon Raph," the youngest whined slightly.

"Maybe Mikey," I said. "You never know. So let's get busting."

"Took the words out of my mouth," Raphael chirped, pulling out a crowbar from his satchel.

I chuckled as I took mine looking into damaged cars in search for items of interest. Quietly we searched, shimmy crowbars, and gathered interesting things. The two boys were focused on muscles cars; meanwhile I explore chick cars hoping to find either bags or feminine items to use. Really, I was hoping for bags filled with clothes I could use. Just banging the crowbars against the trunk jamming them open in search for anything of use. It wasn't until one beat up BMW to find a duffle bag in the trunk. God it stinks, but opening the bag to find some girl clothes, shoes, cheap jewelry, and cosmetics. Guess somebody up there is lending a hand.

So zipping the duffel bag and fling it on my back like a backpack. The weight hardly weighed anything, as I continue to search around the cars. When I found some useful items I walked over to Raphael and Michelangelo in some pile. Raphael seemed found something of interested, as he tossed, shove, and pushed debris aside. Michelangelo on the other hand appeared to have been setting a pile of metal plates. As I got closer, I realized those were metal plates, but weights.

"Found something?" I asked.

"Yeah, an actual gym." Raphael said.

I walked over to find several dumbbells, bars, benches, and other stuff you would find in a weight room. Must be from some gym that either updated on its equipment or revoked with nobody claiming them. Thinking about it, this equipment might come useful. So setting my things aside, I helped Raphael collected the gym equipment.

Leonardo and Donatello arrived shortly after with a grocery cart filled with electrical devices. They paused to see dozens of weight sets. All the weights, bars, collars, and benches. The boys whistle in excitement helping out their brothers to retrieve the equipment. I smiled at the boys elations. Pilling all the equipment onto other carts then pushed them to the manhole.

"We hit the jackpot!" Michelangelo cheered. "I can't wait to try out the weights."

"Yeah, and get some meat on them bones." Raphael teased.

"Hey, whatcha saying?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm saying you're fubsy." Raphael replied.

"What, me?" he said, posing his arms. "Take a look of these bad boys."

Donatello came over poking at the dangle fat under the youngest brother's arm. "Yeah, purely muscles."

"C'mon, let's get back before we get spotted." Leonardo said.

"HEY YOU!" A rough masculine voice shouted out.

Instantly we turned around to see a security guard standing at the end of the aisle holding a flashlight in one hand while holding a leash to a pit-bull. _Oh shit, this is not gonna be good,_ I thought. Immediately we turned around and ran without tails between our legs for the manhole. We ran as fast as we could, hearing the pit-bull right behind us. _Damn, damn, damn, gotta run fast._

Luckily we made it to the manhole in time before Killer came over for a bite of turtle soup and lizard on a stick. In the darkness, Donatello turned on his flashlight.

"That was close," he chirped.

"You think?" I panted.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Michelangelo said. "We found some cool stuff."

I slumped on the ground shaking my head. These boys are going to be the death of me.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So what do you all think? I put in a small bit of the TMNT 2012 in this chapter. Can you find it?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: To much media

_**Shell shocked**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT also some The Next Karate Kid**_

**Chapter 5: Too much media**

The turtles enjoyed the new weight room. Even master Splinter approves of it, saying it shall keep the boys out of boredom and gain muscles. I wasn't one for lifting weights, but I occasionally joined them lifting some dumbbells up to fifty pounds each. Donatello realized how quickly they were adapting in more ways than one. From what he see, the turtles are improving at an accelerated pace. Just one week of spending two hours on weight lifting got them the first stages of a body builder.

Meanwhile I spend my extra time in the dojo continue my training. Master Splinter said my advantage is speed and flexibility. So he focused on those traits instead of the full strength and force. Now I stand on one platform staring at a smaller platform across the dojo.

"What now?" I asked.

"First you fake front kick at opponent, roll your hips, and come around." Splinter instructed. "Make your round kick then land on the smaller platform."

"That sounds hard." I said. Usually I need to see a visual example before complete an assignment.

"Try," Splinter said.

I sighed, fining a good stance before imagining an opponent on the small platform. Taking a deep breath, I jumped doing a kick in the air. However I stopped short a few feet away, landing on concrete. I growled, getting up and went back to the larger platform doing it again, and again, and again. Once more I landed on the damp concrete bruising myself.

"That's impossible!" I growled standing up.

"Any few more tries seems impossible." Splinter said. "But you must try again."

"Is there a trick to this, something I haven't figured out?" I asked.

"Pray," he answered.

"Pray?" I repeated. _Who is this guy, Mr. Miyagi?_

"Thanks for the advice." I sarcastically said, getting on the larger platform again.

I took a deep breath calculating a good position to use, bending my knees some. Making a small prayer I jumped once more doing the kick. This time I got farther by a yard short from the smaller platform. Damn it.

"Very good, Galizia." Splinter complimented. "Again."

Getting up muttering empty threats as I continue this processes. In the meantime Splinter sat there watching this with his own opinions and comments. Stopping me now and then to correct the form. So far I got the form in midair, but I can't get the landing right. I laid there panting feeling my lower half and elbows hurting from the impact on the concrete. This more difficult than doing the 1000 drills. But I'm not going to give up so easily. I got up going back to the platform thinking this threw.

"What am I doing wrong, Master Splinter?" I asked.

"You are over thinking, Galizia." He answered. "All forms are based on an animal. Pray mantis always drop to one knee before he strikes."

_Pray. Pray Mantis . . . oh,_ I thought feeling a bit embarrassed for not catching on.

So I knelt down on one knee hands together like a pray mantis. I imagined the opponent standing on the smaller platform, thinking the moves in my head. Front kick at opponent, roll hips, and come around. With one deep breath I launched myself into the air. Leg straight on the kick, arms in defense, and continue to hold that form until bending my knees landing on the small platform. Baffled, I jumped up ecstatically.

"Yes, I did it." I cheered.

"Congratulations," Splinter said in approval. "Again."

I nodded as I got on the larger platform repeating the same trick over and over again. Each time getting better than the previous on. As time passed on, I understand that to think so much in preparation would not succeed in the main goal. One must clear their mind and start on instinct. Worry about the launch, never the landing.

Once today's lessens were done, Splinter and I went to the main den to find the boys in the console room. They were gathering random stuff to make noises, rapping away to an unknown song, and recording it. Donatello sat in the chair, DJ-ing on the recorded music making the instrumental. Never had seen the turtles so active, let alone into hip-hop rap music with a twist of _Stomp._

Michelangelo took the lead as he started singing to the music while his brothers sang to the chorus.

_Yo, it's the green machine  
Gonna rock the town without being' seen  
Have you ever seen a turtle get down?  
Slammin' and jammin' to the new swing sound_

_Yeah, everybody let's move  
__**Mikey**__ is here with the new jack groove  
Gonna rock, and roll the place  
With the power of the Ninja Turtle bass_

_Iceman, ya know I'm not playin'  
Devastate the show while the turtles are sayin'_

_Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja, rap, Ninja, Ninja rap  
Go, go, go, go  
Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go  
Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go  
Go, go, go, go_

_Lyrics, fill in the gap  
Drop that bass and get the Ninja rap  
Just feel it, if you know what I mean  
Give it up for those heroes in green_

_Just flowin', smooth with the power  
Kickin' it up, hour after hour  
'Cause in this life there's only one winner  
You better aim straight so you can hit the center_

_In it to win it, with a team of four  
Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore, it's_

_Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap  
Go, go, go, go  
Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go  
Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go  
Go, go, go, go_

_Villians, you better run and hide  
Because one day you might not slide  
So choose your weapon, don't slip  
__**Mikey's**__ in control with the flex of the mic grip_

_Rockin' the crowd, the way it should be rocked  
With the Miami drop that you like a lot  
Hittin' like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in  
You better check your level_

_The power of the Ninja is strong  
Fightin' all the crooks until they're all o' gone_

_Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap  
Go, go, go, go  
Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go  
Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap, Ninja, Ninja rap  
Go, go, go, go  
Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go  
Go Ninja, go Ninja go, go Ninja, go Ninja go  
Go, go, go, go_

_Out with the Gladiator, baby_

You couldn't help but laugh as I watched the small performance of Michelangelo dancing to his groove. Leonardo and Raphael followed, while Donatello worked on the music. I sat down on the pizza couch watching them perform to their own music. Didn't know the boys were into rap. Let alone the _Vanilla Ice_ vibe. Either way, it was enjoyable compare to watching reruns of _Law and Order._

"You guys are cute," I chuckled.

"Cute," Michelangelo exaggerated, placing a hand on his heart. "She called me cute."

Raphael smacked the back of his head, "Yeah, we heard."

"Ow," Michelangelo whined rubbing his head.

I chuckled at them for its impossible when you have the three stooges, with an extra. Mast Splinter sighed, shaking his head as he took a seat on the mat. The way he sat crisscrossed mean it was time for meditation. Following his lead I grabbed a mat, legs crossed with my hands on my knees. I took a deep breath closing my eyes to empty my mind. Meditation has become an aid for maintaining the burning anger that's held within.

One time I got so angry at the turtles for barging into my room unannounced at a constant rate that I snapped. I kept snapping when things I desperately wanted, silence, privacy, or a simple second helping gone into one of the brother's stomach. To resolve the issue, Splinter suggested meditation to regulate the anger without violence.

"I suggest we all meditate now," Master Splinter said.

Sensei and I took a deep breath to begin, when a sudden loud burst on the stereo as _LMFAO_ song _Party Rock Anthem._ Startled of the loud music, only to find Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello dancing to the song. Serious, we are about to meditate and they decided to play loud music. All three of them shuffling to the coordinated dance.

"_Shake that_, Ninjutsu!" the boys sang.

Master Splinter shook his head.

"Well, this is like meditating." Donatello said.

Again Master shook his head this time with a groan.

"Hey Raph, where ya goin'" Leonardo asked, seeing his brother leaving the den.

"To lift weights." Raphael replied bitterly. "Is that okay with you?"

Without another word Raphael headed to the weight room. I sighed watching this dispute between the two older brothers. It's practically every day to them bicker on leadership and roles. Master Splinter noticed this, but didn't say anything as he gestured me to follow him to the other side of the lair. Somewhere more private so we could mediate in peace without the distraction.

Taking a seat Splinter and I took several deep breaths and meditated in solitude.

.o0o.

After meditation I went to the makeshift kitchen to find anything for dinner. All there was is pizza, pizza, and moldy pizza. Seriously, the only other food eaten here that isn't pizza is Master Splinter sushi. Damn, we need to figure out this food menu, because I don't know how long I will last eating just pizza.

But how to get the money? How Splinter and the Turtles get their money is from loose change falling down the drain, sneaking a box from the pizza delivery man, or when finding abandon dollars in the junkyard with in wrecked cars. So how can I get money? I can't get a job looking like this. Also I'm fifteen so it limits a lot of jobs. Then I remember what Casey Jones said, thinking I'm a cosplayer.

_Cosplayer?_ I thought confused never heard of it.

So I went to the computer asking Donatello if I can borrow a computer. He said sure, as I go through the internet looking up cosplayer. I was surprised in seeing people going to extreme measures to dress up as a fictional character on a day that isn't Halloween. Thinking about it, when spending a moment in time Square, how people came up to me to take a picture and then handed me money. This gave me an idea. If I could dress up as a character similar to my actual appearance, I can get extra money to buy real food.

Then again, Master Splinter wouldn't approve. He forbids the turtles to go up to the surface, so I might be on the same category. Then again, I'm not his adopted child. It became a tugawar in deciding to make the decision in doing this. Searching through the internet to find any fictional character that could fit my appearance. Soon I found a _Doctor Who_ character, actually a race called a _Silurian_. The modern version almost looks like me, minus the hair and tail. One character name _Vastra _wore a Victorian gown, that could help hide the tail, also the black veil, but still the amount of detail is practically impossible to replicate.

"What are you looking for?" Donatello asked.

"A way to make extra cash," I answered.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked again.

"Cosplaying," I murmured.

"Oh, okay," he said casually then gawked. "What!"

"We need money to buy real food. I look more human, so I can go up there and earn extra cash too. It can't be the trench coat and hat, or under subways." I explained. "Let alone stealing from the storage unit."

"But how are you gonna pull it off?" he asked.

"By dressing up like her." I answered showing him the Silurian.

"Convincing," Splinter said out of the blue. Donatello and I jumped scared from our sensei's sudden appearance. "But I worry it shall expose you."

"Come on, Sensei, we don't know unless we give it a try." I said.

Master Splinter stood there combing his finger through his beard thinking about it. I sat there hoping he would give his blessing. If decided not to, I shall respect his order. I waited for what feels like forever until he gave a nod.

"You have my consent," he said. "But there are rules."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You can be above for a certain amount of time and the brothers watching. And it must be at Time Square, if they sense danger you leave the area immediately. Understood?" he said.

"Yes, Sensei," I answered.

"Now, I need you to do me a favor involving your training." He said.

"Sure," I said.

Suddenly there was a bottle of turtle wax and couple of rags. _The Karate Kid _comes to mind as Mr. Miyagi says to Daniel, "Wax on, wax off." I look at Master Splinter if he was joking. Sadly the rodent shook his head calling out for his sons to come to the den for their season shell cleaning. You got to be joking. And yet three of the four turtles arrived sitting down on the floor.

Guess if you want something you got to earn it. "Okay, who's first?"

"Me," Michelangelo called out arm in the air.

"Thought so," I chuckled, as I went behind him. "Let me guess, wax on right hand. Wax off on the left hand?"

"Yep," Michelangelo chirped. "And don't forget to breathe."

Taking a deep breath, I started applying the wax on the upper part of the shell and started waxing it. Keeping the waxing process in circular motion in getting nook and cranny of the shell. The shell was large, with so many grooves, chips, carapace, cracks, and the rough sealing over the cracks. As I gone lower, Michelangelo started squirming, almost giggling in a way.

I stopped, "Are you ticklish?"

"No," he protested.

I waxed that area which he started laughing. A smirk lifted my lips as I continue polishing the youngest shell. Now I found one of his weaknesses. About thirty minutes later with the struggle of Michelangelo fits and squirming away from the rags. Then it was Leonardo's turn, at least he remain still. He twitched now and then. Afterwards Donatello who seemed to be in a meditated state as I polish his shell.

"Thanks, Zia." Donatello said, after polishing his shell.

"No problem," I said. "Where's Raphael?"

"Probably in the gym." Leonardo said.

Getting up to go check on Raphael to see if he is alright. When I got to the weight room, I find Raphael doing reps. He grunted, extending his arms and held the bar above his head struggling to keep the large quaintly of weight. The six black circles could have possibly been a hundred or so pounds. Still he struggled, body not accustomed to such weight to a point dark green veins were showing. A moment before her locked his elbows; they snapped causing the bar with the weights to fall backwards. Raphael fell back along the collision, yelping when the bar struck his shell.

Shocked, I ran over to him concern. "You alright, Raphael?"

"Fine," he muttered, shoving the bar off him.

"Let me take a look," I said about to check his neck underneath the carapace near the nuchal scute.

"I said I'm fine," he said, shoving his arm away.

I rolled my eyes shoving his head down to expose the green muscles to find swelling. That is going to bruise, that is for sure. "Come on, let's get ice on that."

Raphael muttered his protest but manage to comply as we went to the kitchen. He sat down on the chair while I went to the freezer to pull out a tray of ice, plucking the cubes in a plastic bag, and then apply it on his neck. He winced then sighed, placing a hand on the bag to remain there.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

I nodded taking a seat next to him. "You shouldn't overdue yourself."

"I know, I know," he muttered.

"Still," I told him. "Last thing we need is you hurt."

"Like anyone cares," he said.

I sighed and took my hand over his, giving a gentle squeeze. "You brothers do care about you. From what I could tell, you are the muscles of this family."

Raphael sat there taking the words in. He is not the one to show vulnerability. But at this moment I get a glimpse to see him sitting there deep in thought. After several minutes he shook his head, "So what did ya want?"

"Right, its shell polishing day." I said.

"Awe man," he whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yep, Master Splinter says so." I answered.

"So who is in charge, Leo, Mikey, or Donnie?" he asked.

"Actually, it's me." I answered. "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

His answer was not what I expected. Instead a short nod with some sort of stupid comment. The second oldest brother stood up and started running. I growled chasing after the brother me calling after him. God, why am I the one doing the tedious stuff? This is so unfair.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So what do you all think? **

**Song is from Vanilla Ice with a slight twist with Mikey!**

**I'm consider of doing another time skip just a few months or year? Let me know in the review.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: An extension to my arm

_**Shell Shocked**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**_

**Chapter 6: An extension to my arm**

Slowly red, blue, gold, and yellow threads worked deliberately to create an elaborated pattern on the white fabric. To do embroidery is very complicating, if not precise precision in cross-hatching, simple overlay, and weaving. The past few weeks I've been working on this costume so I can go above ground to make some extra cash. Having Master Splinters blessing to do so is rare; making the costume for the cause is time consuming, let alone time. Only in the late afternoon and night do I have free time. But I also have to make time for the turtles.

When the boys heard about what my plans were they helped me out. One night we snuck into a fabric store stealing clearance material. Donatello hacked into the security system so we won't be seen, Michelangelo and Leonardo helped me cut yards of fabrics that would be needed, and meanwhile Raphael kept guard. Once we got everything, we quickly ran back to the lair proud of ourselves. I'm truly indebted to them for helping. And their request is a movie when there is enough.

There was a manikin in the corner of the room by the driest area. The boys found the manikin in the junkyard. It was a metal rack frame of a female body. It took a while to clean the wires by each wire, but I got the rust and mold out.

My room was practically empty. Not very decorative like the others room, a make shift futon made out of wooden pallets, cardboard flatten boxes, and a mattress from a couch. A small chess in a corner where all the clothes I found, the manikin, and some lamps and candles everywhere. There was no technology like Donatello's room. No graffiti or posters like Michelangelo's room. Nor a punching bag in Raphael's room with woodcarving. My room is simple. Maybe in time there shall be more decorations, but now it's simple.

I set the costume down chuckling in my grand adventures I have with the Turtles and Master Splinter. Practically every day in the week is spending a day with one of the turtles. Things became difficult when the boys wanted to spend time with me that I couldn't be in four places at once after daily training. It got so complicated it led the brothers to argue. Luckily Master Splinter arrange and schedule in who had Galizia time. Mondays would be with Michelangelo who wanted to play video games, explore the sewers, or his favorite watching YouTube videos. On Tuesday is Donatello's turn as we hang out in his lab, either working on new gadgets or first aid training. Then Wednesday is with Leonardo as we do more combat training or learning new tricks to work together for future use. And Thursday is with Raphael. Usually Raphael and I would hand out in the weight room, as I spotter for him or he doing the same with me. And when we are not weight lifting, Raph would show me carving. His hobby is amazing in how he would carve wood into a lovely statue. Although I suck at carving, just watching him is fascinating.

When Friday comes Master Splinter would take that day, where we would double time my training. Or at least work on new skills. My tail has more animation that it appears, that I could use it as a weapon. Also an insistent where one time I was dueling with Leonardo in hand to hand combat that my hand got stuck to his shell. I chuckled at the memory of us tossing around to remove my hand that apparently glued to his shell. After a hilarious tug-a-war from the help of the others, Donatella analyzed my hands. Turns out I have the adhesion ability. So I can adhere to most surfaces without any use of adhesive or magnetic stuff to climb walls. Mikey would awe, calling me Spider Girl. Though the down side is that my hands can get stuck easily, so I had to wear fingerless gloves until I manage to control this lizard gift.

It has been almost half a year and I have come this far. I have wonderful friends and a guardian who took me in without any problem. Maybe I should come up with a way to thank them? Just need to find the right time. A knock on the door broke my train of thought. Blinking I corrected myself before saying, "Come in."

The door open as Master Splinter came in.

"Master Splinter," I greeted.

"Galizia," Splinter replied.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I can ask you a favor." He said which I nodded. "The boys and I are going on a small trip to work on a specific training. I was hoping if you be generous enough to clean the dojo while we're gone."

"Um…sure." I said, confused. "Is there something the matter."

"No, no," Splinter assured. "Just wanted to inform you."

"Okay," I said.

Master Splinter nodded as he petted my hand before leaving. I got out of room following him to the main living room and gawk. The lair was clean last night before I went to bed Friday. Now it's Saturday morning and the place is a complete pigsty. Pizza boxes, magazines, video games, and whatnot were everywhere. Furniture's flipped over, and let's not forgets the moldy leftovers that are stuck to the ceiling.

"BOYS!" I exclaimed.

"Bye, Zia." Mikey called out zooming to the only main entrance.

"Have fun cleaning," Raph added.

"Oh, and can you clean the monitors?" Donnie asked,

"Sorry about the mess," Leo apologized as they zoomed off with Master Splinter behind them.

Before I could throw a shurikens, the gang vanished. Furious, I walked over to the sound station fiddling with the radio until finding a good pop/rock station. The boys are so dead once they get back from their mission whatever that is. So taking a deep breath, I started picking up the large items grumbling ideas of torturing the boys that didn't involve killing them or turning them into turtle soup.

.o0o.

Once done with the main part of cleaning the lair I took the broom to sweep the dojo. A Katy Perry song blared in the background as I practically dance with the broom, sweeping up dust. When I reached the weapons wall, I stopped. Since being here, Master Splinter only allows me to use the shurikens and kunai. But I have been always curious what it like to use the other weapons. And since the turtles and sensei is not here, there wouldn't be any one here to catch me.

So setting the broom down, I went over to the first weapon. The nunchuks, as the two baton chained weapons dangled in my hands. Slowly I spun the nunchuks around trying to find a rhythm. Since living with the Turtles for four months, I've noticed they were ambidexterity, able to use both of their hands with their weapons. No matter what, both hands hold a weapon. Even with Donatello using one bo-staff, he manages to manipulate it with both hands. Sadly for me, I'm right handed and just spinning the nunchuk with my left hand feels off.

I tempted to do another trick Mikey showed me when suddenly the stick smack me in the face. I cried dropping the weapons and held my abused nose. Alright, nunchuks aren't my forte. Let's see, what about the katana. Leo let me used his kendo sword, maybe it's the same with the twin katana. So taking the katanas I went to the center room trying to remember the exact moves Leonardo and Master Splinter did in training. Once again, the katanas didn't feel right. With one sword it's okay like a samurai, but with two it's just odd. So I put the katanas away before grabbing the twin Sais.

If Raphael finds out I used his spare sais he's gonna flip. So I looked around the dojo, if not took a moment to listen in case any of the boys returned. Hearing no one, I took the sais and went center of the room. Raphael taught me how to wield a sai. As I grip the handle in the offensive hold, as two of my fingers wrapped around the crown while the rest on the handle. Raph says this hold makes it easy to manipulate let alone be secure. Then again he only has three fingers. So keeping the second eldest brother tips in mind, I did the basic tricks. Doing so felt easy, almost like a dance. Although the sharp part of the blade nicked my elbow time and again.

Once I finish testing out the sais I tried the bo-staff. I don't know why, but I keep imagining this defensive weapon as a long baton. As I spin and twirl the wooden pole around my fingers. All day I couldn't stop fiddling with the bo-staff, practically dancing with it.

"You shouldn't be playing with things that aren't yours, Galizia." Master Splinter voice murmured from behind.

I gasped turning around to see the large rodent standing there with a serious expression. I drop the bo-staff carefully and knelt to the ground in a slight bow head down ashamed. "Forgive me, sensei. I was curious."

Master Splinter chuckled as he picked up the bo-staff, "Curiosity killed the cat, my dear."

I lean up rubbing my neck as I watched him put the staff away.

"Sensei, not that I don't enjoy learning Taijutsu, but when do I get a weapon?" I asked.

"Ah, but Galizia, you already possess the kunoichi's most powerful weapon –"Splinter said. "The mind."

"When was the last time you saw someone hit a guy over the head with their mind?" I asked.

Master Splinter crossed his arms deep in thought to answer that question. After several minutes he sighed, "True, let's find you a weapon."

"By the way," I started. "Where are the boys?"

"They are in their hang out, dancing to nonsense." He answered.

I chuckled imagining the boys riding their makeshift skateboards and dented bikes to some rap band while doing tricks on a homemade half pipe. The first weapon Master Splinter brings is a staff attached to a ball and chain. He said it is called a chigiriki, as he demonstrated the weapon in spins like it was a bo-staff, the swung the ball getting a father distant. Afterwards he handed me the weapon.

"Remember, Galizia, your weapon chooses you as much as you chose it." He explained.

I nodded as I made some space between us before twirling the base to find the pivot point then started working on moves, trying to collaborate with the weapon. Sadly the moment the ball went into the air; it smacked me in shoulder then dropped on my knee. I yelped rubbing my shoulder to ease the pain.

"Maybe not this one," I muttered.

Master Splinter nodded as he went to the weapons wall picking out the next contestant. The next weapon of choice was a mace. I stared at the hunk of iron then at him as if he were crazy. He handed me the handle with easy, except the moment it was in my possession my arms gave in, that it fell to the ground leaving a nice dent on the floor. Next were the kusarigama, a sickle with a ball and chain. I wrapped the chain around my forearm that it wouldn't get in the way as I maneuver the sickle. Just the sickle portion feels easy to use, but when it came to the ball and chain…it just didn't work.

"Perhaps we should keep looking," Splinter suggested.

I nodded putting the kusarigama back on the shelf. There were so many options of ninja weapons but somehow they just didn't connect with me. I can easily use the kunai and tanto and shuriken but everything else just fumbles. Maybe I'm just meant for stealth and combat. Nothing special or anything unique that could define me. So trying out other weapons that Master Splinter had which either felt so close or a complete fail, there was only one left. A fan?

I picked up the fan and by a flick my wrist it unravels to a beautiful thing. It wasn't like any fan I ever seen. It was black with a painted insignia of a cherry blossom with smaller versions on the ends on the front side. While on the back where the metal ribs are exposed, the tips were sharp like daggers. The fan is definitely something that is beautiful and misleading.

"The tessen," Master Splinter said. "An iron fan. Samurais would use this when they are disarmed of their blade."

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Yes and…" Splinter agreed as he took the tessen and thrown it crossed the room penetrating the punching bag.

"I think we found my weapon." I chuckled.

So the rest of the afternoon was spent learning the art of tessenjutsu. Master Splinter showed me the elegant, the creativity, and the distraction this magnificent weapon had compare to the others. The tessen is misleading, for the opponent would think of it as a girly cooling device, but once you unravel to its full extent it becomes a lethal weapon.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had a hard time to decide where the story was going. I am debating if I should go straight into the movie or do two or three more chapters before anything happens. So I'm asking you guys to decide. Do you want to read Galizia go to Time Square trying to earn money as a Doctor Who character or straight on to the film adaptation. **

**Let me know in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
